I Will Always Love You
by NZGirl25
Summary: My take on what should've happened at Charlie's funeral. Brax attends, and finally gets to say goodbye to the woman he loves. Oneshot. Chax forever.


**Hey guys. Here is my take on what should've happened at Charlie's funeral, I hope I did it justice. Please review and tell me if you want me to do more Chax oneshots and what they should be about.**

**This story was inspired by Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood and I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston. **

**-Jaya**

* * *

><p>Brax downed shot after shot of vodka, trying to block the pain of his heart being torn apart. Less than 24 hours ago, the love of his life, Charlotte Buckton, had lost the battle between life and death.<p>

Brax didn't know where to go next, what to do next.

It was the day of Charlie's funeral, and it was due to start soon. He knew that people were expecting him to be there, but he couldn't bear to be there, knowing that she was in that cold, cold coffin. He couldn't bear to see her like that, he didn't want to remember that for the rest of his life. He wanted to remember a happy Charlie, who had her whole life in front of her.

They finally had their chance to be happy, and Jake Pirovic came along and shot Charlie. She spent the rest of her life in hospital before Ruby finally had to turn the machines that were breathing for Charlie off. Brax tried to prevent it, by yelling at Ruby and barricading himself in her hospital room. Looking back, Ruby didn't deserve that, she was already hurt enough.

He stood up, and threw shot glass after shot glass at the wall, watching and crying as each glass broke. It kinda symbolised his relationship with Charlie, before whole, now shattered into tiny pieces that couldn't be repaired.

"Bro, what are you doing?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

Heath Braxton stood there, watching his brother drink and drink. Once Brax had started throwing the glasses, he decided to intervene.

"What are ya doing here Heath?" Brax slurred.

"Okay, that's enough," Heath yelled.

"I didn't think that ya were into that sentimental crap Heath." Brax said.

"Brax, just get to Buckton's funeral."

"I love her so much, Heath. I can't see her in that coffin, I can't see them put her in the ground, its just not right, its not fair!" Brax yelled, throwing another glass at the wall, the pieces joining the others on the floor.

"I know its not fair, but Charlie would want you there."

"I can't do it!" Brax cried, sinking to the floor. "Charlie shouldn't be in that coffin, Jake should!"

"What's happened has happened Brax, you need to say goodbye to Charlie."

"If I don't go maybe none of this will be real." Brax said, not tearing his gaze away from the floor.

"I'm driving you, get up, you're going to her funeral." Heath ordered.

Brax sighed, getting up, he followed Heath out to his car.

* * *

><p>Brax sat in the back of the church, watching and listening as Ruby, Leah and Morag took their turns talking about Charlie. Most of the residents of the bay had showed up, including Ruby, Morag, Leah, VJ, Alf, Roo, Colleen, Irene, April, Bianca, Liam., Sasha, Indi, Dex, Sid, John, Gina, Romeo and Xavier.<p>

As Brax listened he finally realised how selfish he had been. Ruby, she was probably the worst affected, it was her mother, the only family she had left. Leah, she had lost a friend, her housemate. Morag had lost her step-daughter. They were all feeling there own type of pain, and they weren't bonding together like they should've. All Ruby and Brax had done since Charlie got shot was argue.

"And now, Darryl Braxton will come and say a few words." Elijah said. Brax shakily stood up and slowly made his way to the podium.

"Charlie Buckton, I love you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, as soon as I saw you I knew that you were the one for me. Our relationship wasn't the easiest, we had a lot of problems to work through, but I never wanted to let you go," A tear ran down Brax's face. "But I never got the choice. Charlie, you were taken away too soon, and I will never forget you, your name is forever imprinted in my heart. Thank you for giving me a chance, you put your entire career on the line for me, and I will never forget that. Thank you for being my lover, my friend, my sole mate, you are my everything. Rest in Peace Charlie, I will always love you. " Brax stepped away from the podium and placed a single red rose on her coffin.


End file.
